pawsomechaobreedingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips
| Chao Recipes | Cheats | Rumors | =Getting Certain Animal Parts on Chao= ------------------------------------------------------ The first thing you have to do is obtain all the animals you want. Drop them off in the garden with the chao you want to put animal parts on, then save the game and return to the chao garden. Begin putting animal parts on your chao. When your chao has every part you want from each animal, exit and save. Return to the chao garden again (make sure you have skeleton dogs for this part). Give the skeleton dog to your chao. If it takes off an animal part you don't want on the chao, save and exit then return to chao garden to take off another animal part. If the skeleton dog takes off the wrong part(s), reset the game and try again. =SA2B In Game Reset= ------------------------------------ Hold start + x + b to reset. =Full SA2B Pause Screen= -------------------------------- Hold y + x when paused. =Chao That Never Die= ------------------------------------ It is recommended that you do this everytime a newborn chao hatches: Pet it a million times so when you whistle it comes to you, then feed it enough fruit to raise it 2 levels. And another thing: Whenever the chao skips up to you for attention, pet it. =The Trick To Making Dying Chao Reincarnate Instead= ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Quickly go into the garden with the dying chao and pick it up. Pet it a gazillion times (don't bother whistling to it), then quickly pick it up and bring it to a tree with fruits on the ground. Feed it all of the fruits, them immediately pick it up and bring it to another tree to feed it fruits. If there are no fruits on the ground, take it to chao kindergarden and put it in school. Exit the chao garden and do a couple levels to earn some rings. Return to chao kindergarden and get your chao out of school, then bring it to the black market with you and buy any fruit you can find. When returning to chao garden with your chao, put it down then quickly pet it once so it's distracted. Quickly grab a fruit and give it to the chao. Have another fruit in your hand while the chao's eating so if the chao throws the fruit away you don't have to worry about going to get it. If you find your chao still forming a gray cacoon after this whole process, save the progress you have so far and repeat the process again. =Hidden Chao Stats= ---------------------------------- There are 3 hidden chao stats not mentioned in the game. They are intelligence, luck, and happiness. The happiness stat is what determines whether your chao will die or reincarnate (it must be above 30 to reincarnate). The stat luck determines how much your chao will trip in a race. The less luck, the more it will trip. The more luck, the less your chao will trip. The last hidden stat, intelligence, determines the level of ability a chao has to learn skills at school. Chao with higher intelligence will not have to go over the same concept to understand it as much as a not so smart chao would. =Getting Chao To Stand Still In Hero Garden= --------------------------------------------------------------- Enter hero garden, then turn left to see a giant white pillar laying on its side. Go pick up the chao you want to raise and put it behind the pillar. It should stay there for a while on its own. If this doesn't work, keep trying. =Getting Chao To Stand Still In Dark Garden= ------------------------------------------------------------------ Enter dark garden. Pick up your chao and put it over by the huge tree. If this does not work, keep trying. =Reuse Chaos Drives And Animals= ---------------------------------------------------------- Bring an animal/chaos drive close to the chao, but not too close, then set it down. If you do it with an animal, you have a few seconds to pick it up before it goes flying.